


Lost and Found

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, told you guys i had a fic in the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: After an accident, Carter goes missing and Cat is determined to find him. If she just so happens to meet his savior and fall head over heels in love well that can't be helped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> beware i wrote this on my phone so all mistakes are definitely mine

The blinking light taunted her for hours, never stopping, never fading away into the paper. The little line mocked her, mocked her work. She watched as it flashed in place, willing her to make the first move. Wanting to be moved and transformed into words, yet they were at a standstill. 

 

Cat tapped her fingers against the wood of her desk, trying to itch out the words that would not come. It pained her to know her entire career was riding on the next couple of words. She was so close to finishing yet another fantastic series, but the ending was unreachable. Cat had never expected the story to go as far as it did, it was suppose to end two books ago, but they wanted more, they always wanted more. 

 

She sighed and slipped her glasses off, ready to call it a night, knowing she wasn’t going to get any where that night. Cat downed the rest of her whiskey and slammed her laptop close. It was nearing two am and she had not accomplished anything. 

 

The light from the living room tv shown through the crack of the door. Adam had gone to bed some time ago, but left it on CNN for her to view later. The news coverage was average and repetitive, Cat quickly grew bored. She aimlessly flipped among the channels, trying to find something of interest.  At first nothing popped out to her, then again she wasn’t really paying close attention to the screen. 

 

There was a glowing light coming from outside her window. She threw the blanket off her feet and slowly crept towards the glass pane. She was afraid of what was going on just outside, but the journalist in her was begging for a good story, or at least an inspiration for one. 

 

A couple houses down were lights and shouting, waking everyone in the neighbourhood. She wanted to be closer, she needed to be closer, to the action. Cat quickly checked on Adam and assured him everything was alright and to go back to sleep, before she headed out of the house. 

 

People were huddled on porches and a few were standing in the street, all wanting to get a better look at the disaster happening before their eyes. A man was being wheeled out of the house, body covered in blood and burns; a women soon followed in handcuffs and stains on her clothes. Cat threw a hand over her mouth as she put together the pieces of the story. 

 

Cat reached out to stop one of the officers who was walking by, but he just brushed her off; so she kept trying with other officers and a few firefighters. All of them ignored her. She stood in the middle of the commotion and not a single person would answer her question. Finally she snapped. 

 

“Will someone tell me where the little boy who lives here is!” The rescue team stopped packing up and stared at her with questioning eyes. Cat scoffed at their utter dumbfoundedness and continued, “There is boy, a little boy who may be scared out of his mind, who does not know what is happening and you all are about to walk away from him. So, if you will just stay a while longer and make sure he isn’t around, that would be wonderful.” Cat got a few quick nods and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

The cold started to seep through her thin clothes and she let out a small shiver. Her cheeks were flushed and her hand trembled slightly, she couldn’t tell if it was from the chill air or the thought of the boy still being in the house. Cat glanced back towards her own house, only to see an upstairs light was on. She guessed Adam was having difficulty sleeping with all of the commotion right outside his window. 

 

Cat walked back to the house to check on her own son and grab a jacket. When she got inside, Adam was curled up on the couch with a flashlight reading. 

 

“That would have been slick if you didn’t leave the hall light on upstairs.” The boy jumped and fell off the couch, his book landing behind him. 

 

“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep it was too loud and I figured I could get a headstart on my reading.” 

 

“I figured as much. You have two options you can either stay and read or you can come outside and help those idiots find that little boy from across the street.” 

 

“Carter is missing?”

 

The Grant’s walked up and down the street, calling for the small child. After an hour or so of continuous searching Cat was ready to give up, she stopped in front of the burnt house, hopeless and tired she turned away. Almost all of the rescuers had left for the fire was no longer burning and it was ruled an accident. 

 

* * *

She pulled Adam close to her, their bodies hunched over from desperation and sleep deprivation. Nothing seemed to be going in their favor that night and both were ready to wake up to a new bright day and try again. 

 

If only they were so lucky. The sun rose but was hidden by large gray clouds. Cat tried to hide the dark circles underneath her eyes but gave up when she heard someone run down the hall. The day was off to a horrible start and Cat wished something good would lift whatever spell that seemed to be placed on her. 

 

“Mom where's my backpack?!” Cat ran a hand through her hair before jogging down the stairs. She grabbed the bag of the hook behind the door and handed it to the boy. 

 

“Stay out of trouble and pay attention in class.”

 

“Yeah I got it mom. I gotta go before I'm late.” 

 

As Adam left she saw just how dull the sky seemed to be. She turned away from the bleak day and went to go make as much coffee as she could. As the machine roared and dripped, Cat checked her phone as she did every morning. 

 

_ Child found by National City Fire Department  _

_ A four year old boy was found last night after a nasty fire in one of National City’s suburbs. From one of the fighters on the scene last night, “It was a depressing night for all parties involved, but we are lucky we found the little guy before someone else did.” Information has been provided that he will go into the system as both his parents died in the fire and no relatives have come to claim him. This is just another tragic story that has shook our city in the past few months.  _

 

Cat quickly backed out of the app and searched for the number to the fire department. “Hi, yes, I am calling about Carter, the little boy you found last night. I was wondering where he was staying, my son and I were close with his family and we are worried about him. I also have a few of his things that I would like to give him to make him feel more comfortable.” 

 

“I can have them bring him by this afternoon.” 

 

Make-up be damned, she was not going to fight with her concealer for an hour just to see a little kid. Cat filled her coffee cup and grabbed a small bag from the hall closet. Fully planning on expanding the contents, especially considering she had no clue where or with whom Carter was going to end up living with. She slipped on a pair of heels (owning only two pairs of socks had its disadvantages) and out the door she went. 

 

After a couple tedious hours of going from children's store to children's store, Cat finally deemed the trip a success and headed to the only station she knew. She prayed that she was heading to the right one, because she was a fool not to ask where they were suppose to meet. 

 

As Cat pulled in the anxiety flared even further. Why was she so concerned about him, anyone would love to have him in their family. Anyone. Right, even though they lived in a safe neighborhood didn't mean the rest of the city was safe from filthy animals. 

 

“Kitty!” Cat laughed at the confused faces of the people around the boy as they looked for a cat. 

 

“Hey you, I have some stuff for that you might like.” Carter’s face lit up at the prospect of something familiar. Cat grabbed the duffel bag from the back and set it on the ground in front of him. 

 

As Carter went through the bag with super speed, Cat got out and walked around him to thank who ever was in charge of the boy the night before. As she was in sight of one of the men, they all dispersed. The only one left wasn't even looking at her, instead she was looking past her. Cat smiled at the pure adoration that graced the other woman's face, it was hard not to love Carter but to care for him was another story. 

 

“He is a great kid.” The tall blonde jumped a little at the sound of Cat’s voice. 

 

“Yeah I got that after an hour with him. I think he is still in shock, he hasn't cried or anything. I'm afraid to tell him his parents died, but he hasn't asked about them and I don't want to break his heart.” 

 

“You won't.” Cat sighed. 

 

“I don't think I can do this. I mean he is so little and young, I barely have furniture let alone stuff for kids.”

 

“He will be fine. You will be fine. If you need anything just let me know, Carter holds a special place in my family. Take care of him and he will be fine, he has been through a lot and will need you later.”

 

“Maybe we could get together and stuff so Carter feels better, a familiar face seems to be doing him good.” 

 

Cat nodded as she watched Carter race two of the cars she bought him. She knew he would be fine, his unnamed caretaker on the other hand might have a nervous breakdown before the week was over. Cat made a vow to make it easy and in turn be able to see Carter. 

 

A loud chirp emminated from Cat’s pocket. “Shit,” Cat mumbled. “I have to go pick up my son, but we should do dinner on Friday at my place. That way Carter will have someone to play with that he knows.” Cat didn't add in so she could get to know the mysterious blonde better but she would save that for maybe another time. 

 

“I would love that- so would Carter of course, I mean we are doing all this for him right?”

 

“Alright stud here is my number in case you need a helping hand and I'll send you my address in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

Cat was pacing back and forth in the living room while Adam tried to watch the game in between strides. He liked how nervous his mom was over a simple dinner, it meant that it actually meant something to her. He was just happy to see Carter and show him all of the new toys he got. 

 

It was only five minutes past the arranged time, but it made Cat’s stomach turn. She knew what kind of line of work Kara was in-Kara, Cat couldn't get over how pretty the name was-and it scared her half to death to think of all the possibilities that could have happened to the young girl. 

 

She cursed whenever her phone vibrated and it was a silly news report on something unimportant and usually false. Cat had never been this nervous over something so, so worthless. She had nothing to gain from the dinner, yet there was more fear in her chest than when she was about to accept awards. 

 

“Carter no!” Cat could faintly hear from outside the front of the house. She quickly made her way over and opened the door just in time to have two small arms wrap around her waist and disappear with giggling. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey sorry I'm late.” Cat smiled and opened the door a little wider so she could get in. 

 

The boys had settled in Adam’s room, playing some made up game with a few of the many new action figures that the older boy had gotten. Cat offered Kara a glass of wine as they waited for the timer to go off. They mostly stood in silence, not sure where or how to start. 

 

_ Ding.  _ They both jumped at the sound of the timer going off. Kara laughed at how tense they were and Cat gave her a gentle nudge before grabbing the food out of the oven. 

 

“I'll go get the boys.” Kara set her wine glass down and bolted out of the kitchen. 

 

Dinner was filled with Carter and Adam telling everyone their life story, or at least what they believed to be their life story. Cat picked at her food as she idly listened to them, her eyes straying to the amused blonde at the other end of the table. Kara for the most part was determined not to look at Cat, she knew if she did her strength would leave her and she would become a puddle. 

 

The kids settled themselves in for a movie and Kara was torn between joining them or helping Cat. She took a couple steps into the living room before walking back after she saw how relaxed they were. 

 

“What can I do?”

 

“You wash, I’ll dry and put away.” Cat handed over the soapy rag and tried to reach for clean towel she had flung over one of the cabinets. She was just an inch away. 

 

Cat barely felt Kara’s body behind hers as the taller of the two easily grabbed the cloth. Cat turned around and was met face to face- well face to collarbone-with the other woman, she put her hands against Kara’a stomach in order to put a little space between them, but it failed miserably. Cat knew Kara was attractive, but now she could feel just how strong she actually was. 

 

Kara was frozen. Her mind telling her to back away and act as though they hadn't been standing there forever and her body was craving to move closer, so much closer. Natural instincts, she was going to blame natural instincts for the move she was about to pull. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Cat’s ever so softly, waiting to be rejected. 

 

Or not.

 

The rejection never came, so Kara pulled Cat closer and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. After they slowly drifted apart, Cat tucked her head into Kara’s neck. 

 

“Tonight ended better than I ever imagined.” Kara laughed into Cat’s hair. 

  
“Oh Kara you have no idea.” Cat pulled Kara back down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading guys, I promise to try and post fics more often, but let me know what you think


End file.
